


13 million won isn’t pocket change, you know.

by 614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, after chanyeol returns from the halloween party, lil halloween thingie, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 23:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/614/pseuds/614
Summary: chanyeol had a reason for leaving that party so quickly. that reason was byun baekhyun.





	13 million won isn’t pocket change, you know.

baekhyun leaned back mindlessly against the headboard. his knees were folded, as to allow him to prop up his phone for easier use. he looked comfortable, warm. and he was—but not entirely. despite the perfect temperature and the perfect position, something was missing. or  _ someone _ , rather.

he shut off his phone and stared into the black of the screen, and through that, he stared at himself. it’s been hours now. chanyeol said he’d be “in and out” of the party. maybe he got caught up? he did show up wearing a fortune, after all. but, baekhyun couldn’t help but miss him.

he set his phone aside and sank into his bed, groaning. he turned to face his bedside and glanced at the small clock that sat there. “you can come back any time now,” he muttered. 

and to his surprise, just as the words left his mouth, he heard the door beginning to rustle open. baekhyun immediately bolted up, eager to see who turned the handle.

it was… iron man.

chanyeol opened with a short and blunt, “i have to fucking piss,” as he entered and slammed the door shut. he bulkily strode over to baekhyun, taking a seat beside him on the bed.

“can you help me take this off?” he asked hopelessly. baekhyun imagined how his face would look like if it wasn’t covered. he imagined chanyeol’s eyes begging for help—that soft expression that made baekhyun warm. which was a stupid thing to think about, as it made him smile uncontrollably.

“what are you smiling at, huh?” chanyeol asked. “you think it’s funny that i’m stuck in here? it’s like i paid 13 million won for a fucking bladder infection.”

baekhyun laughed. he laughed in that sweet, genuine way, and then he moved in to place his hands around chanyeol’s helmet, trying to dislodge and remove it. he started to struggle, and accidentally pinched his finger. “is there like… an instruction manual?” baekhyun asked, still configuring his fingers around. he worked a bit longer until he got it—a little clasp was undone and chanyeol was freed from that cranial prison. 

chanyeol gasped, breathing in that cool air that he hadn’t experienced for a solid four hours. he was sweaty, but it was more like a glow. chanyeol had a tendency to always look good, anyway. he looked to baekhyun and sighed, “you  _ were _ always good with your fingers.”

“i was always good with m—” baekhyun repeated, in awe that he even heard it come from his mouth. “park chanyeol, i swear.” he shuffled over across the bed on his knees and went behind chanyeol, trying to figure out how to take the rest off. “now, are these all different pieces or what?”

chanyeol craned his head back to get a better look at baekhyun, “honestly, i’d take the arms off first.”   
  
baekhyun nodded. he took his time, but he managed to pull off the right arm of the costume. the left was easier—he already mastered it. but, he wished he didn’t, because as soon as chanyeol’s hands were free, he was able to run his fingers through that gorgeous hair of his. baekhyun felt his heart flutter at the sight of it.

he was working on removing the body piece when he remembered a question he was meaning to ask, “what made you do this?”

“what do you mean?” chanyeol asked. he was confused.

“13 million won isn’t pocket change, you know.”

chanyeol pondered. he took a good minute or two, most likely trying to decide on what to say, or how to say it correctly, rather. “well, you love iron man, right?” he asked, changing position slightly just to able to see baekhyun’s reaction.

“i-i mean, yeah i do, but—”

“then that’s why i did it,” he said softly. a small smile crept upon his lips.

baekhyun smiled in return. his cheeks grew a little rosey as well. “you always know what to say, don’t you?” he asked, returning to undoing more clasps.   
  
chanyeol didn’t follow with more words. instead, he just sat there—smiling.

it took about twenty more minutes before all the other pieces were taken apart and placed neatly in the corner of the room. chanyeol ran to the bathroom as soon as he could and returned just as quickly.

he was now, again, sitting beside baekhyun on the bed. but this time, he was free of the suit and its constraints. he pulled baekhyun towards him and pressed a warm kiss to his forehead. “i really wished you were there with me,” he sighed.

“it would’ve been too obvious, don’t you think?” baekhyun asked. “ _ we  _ would’ve been too obvious.”

“yeah, i know,” chanyeol replied. “it still wasn’t the same.”

he turned to baekhyun and they looked into each other’s eyes for only a moment before they kissed. they both melted into it. whenever they kissed, they felt at home—they felt like they were exactly where they were meant to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> it was short, i know, but i had fun with the dialogue,., thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
